


1:27am

by VivaldiChase



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, also kinda crack at the end???, also my writing a mess™, everyones the same age just because, its been 3 years where are they, mentions of sm rookie girls because i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: Renjun hates himself, he hates it when the clock hits 1:27am. He hates himself for always going back to that routine.





	1:27am

**Author's Note:**

> _**I LOVE HUANG RENJUN**_ and i also love sm rookie girls where are they,,, also have u watched yesung's paper umbrella u can see koeun and jungwoo in it and they grew up so well i have tears in my eyes + where did ko eunji come from wasnt her name literally just ko eun
> 
> also about this fic its kinda word barf??? since i was just listening to back 2 u and i suddenlt just started to write and idk what this is?? lol hope u dont hate it that much!! also unbeta-ed!!

Sharp beeping sounds startled Renjun. He was just about to sleep after tossing and turning all night and this happens. He sat up and ran his hands through his hair a few times before letting out an angry scream. No one else lives here anyway, no one would be disturbed. He knew who what the beeping sounds meant. It meant someone was calling, there's always one person who called at this time. Even though he told himself last week that was the last time he's picking up his phone, he knew it was a lie. Renjun knew and answered his phone everyday no matter how many times he says it's the last time. This time however, he was hesitating.

He knew the consequences of answering and not answering the phone. _Consequences of answering?_ He'd have to go through the same cycle again and drown himself in angry tears once it was finished. _Consequences of not answering? His friends thinking that he doesn't care._ The warning bells in his head were ringing and telling him not to do it but another voice that manages to overpower the bells says that he should pick it up. Renjun held the phone in his hand and felt like it weighed a hundred times heavier than it should be with the screen glaring brightly saying it was April 26th at 1:27am. The warning bells get even louder when his finger hovers over the screen. He apologizes to his future self and swipes the screen.

"Renjun?" He hears hiccuping and heavy breathing through the phone speaking. _Of course he would hear crying. Why did he think it would be different this time?_ He stays quiet knowing that it's better rather than asking questions that are itching to go out of his mouth. "Are you there?"

He clears his throat and stands up, "Yeah. I'm here. What's up?" He praises himself for sounding calm and composed but at the same time berates himself for picking up the phone. Renjun headed over to his closet and grabbed a coat and stuffed his wallet and keys into the pockets before exiting his room. He sees his cat sleeping peacefully at the living room couch. _Why can't I sleep that peacefully?_ He thinks as he opens the door going outside. He hears a voice saying it's because he's stupid but ignores it.

"It's Jaemin. We fought again and.." His voice trails off and Renjun held back a sigh. He knew better than to do that. The first time he did it, he received emotional questions from both parties asking if they were disturbing him too much. Renjun curses at his past self for saying it was fine and they could run to him anytime something happens. He locks the door and looks at the empty street infront of him. The street lights bright and even happy-looking as if it was there to mock him, his situation and his poor life choices.

He listens to Jeno ramble off though he isn't actually listening. He knows what he's saying, it's the same thing nearly every 2 weeks. By this time, he thinks he already memorizes the details and words Jeno uses and knows when he pauses to take a deep inhale. Renjun takes a left turn and barely misses the motorbike that dashed passed by him. Maybe if he moved a second too early, he would've been hit and honestly it sounds like a good idea to him. But then his ghost would have to deal with wailing family members and that didn't sound nice.

"..and he ran off! He.." _said he's never going to come back and that he hates me_ Renjun finishes the line in his mind and he was right. Jeno asks if he's still there and he hums to let him know he's still on the phone and continues to walk. Renjun stops by a coffee stand and buys two cups of coffee with cupcakes, knowing that this would speed up the process. From an outsider's view, it would seem like he's out to work early but if Mark or Donghyuck saw him, they'd be alarmed. Ever since they heard about his situation with his two bestfriends, they make sure he isn't involved.

_"Hey Junnie" Donghyuck looked up from his book and stared directly at Renjun, "What's the real thing behind you, Jaemin and Jeno? I know you like one of them and you're laying low because they're in a relationship. But you're Jeno's 1 in speed dial and you were on the phone with him yesterday after their fight and Taeil said you picked up Jaemin from his house after the same fight. Are you Jeno's fuck buddy when they're fighting? Or are you Jaemin's?"_

_Renjun felt the body of the mechanical pencil break under his hands. He heard Mark hiss at Donghyuck about privacy and Donghyuck replying that he's worried about him. Renjun never thought that Donghyuck would notice, he makes sure his feelings and expressions are well-hidden from everyone else around him. But the fact that Donghyuck noticed means that it's game over. Renjun listens to the them fight and regrets it because the next thing happening is them shouting at each other._

_"No, I don't fuck anyone. Are you willing to hear it?" Renjun wanted his voice to sound normal but it became shaky and unsure instead. Donghyuck and Mark stop talking when they heard him talk. He looked up from the notebook he was staring at and gave a tired smiled, "Are you willing to waste your time for a pathetic person?"_

_Mark gently let go of Donghyuck's wrists(and Donghyuck made a comment that no one understood). "Hey. Renjun you aren't pathetic. We're here to listen to anything but please don't call yourself pathetic or anything like that because you aren't."_  
_Renjun nods just to reassure Mark but he knows that Donghyuck knows it's a lie._

_"Let's say.. Person A and B are dating while Person C simply supports from the sidelines even if Person C is hurt. Person A and B fights and one of the them runs off while Person C is forcing himself to sleep. Person A calls Person C at the earliest hours and tells him the whole story and Person C goes off the find Person B even if it's storming. Person C finds Person B and Person B breaks down infront of Person C and Person C comforts Person B and brings him to Person A where they apologize and reunite again, forgetting Person C exists and Person C leaves quietly, hoping it won't happen again._

_"But it happens again and again?" Donghyuck finishes for him and Renjun sends another sad tired smile his way, "Why?"_  
_Donghyuck's question was unfinished but they all knew what he meant. Why do you let them do that to you? Renjun simply shrugs_

Back to the present where, Person C carrying two hot coffee cups and cupcakes for Person B to bring to Person A. Jeno hung up a few moments ago saying he'll contact Jaemin and Renjun sighs the moment he hung up. Renjun knows that Jeno wouldn't call, he'll just message and stare at Jaemin's contact number all night. Renjun carefully crosses the intersection making sure Chenle or Sicheng doesn't see him from their house balcony, if they would spot him they'd be disappointed. Well, even more disappointed compared to when he first explained why he was at the streets at 1:40am.

Renjun stops infront of a familiar door and rings the doorbell. The door opens and he sees Koeun looking tired and a bit freaked out. Since Koeun just moved in, she isn't used to Jaemin and Jeno fighting and running away to hide in the homes of their friends. In fact, this is just the second time for her house to be used as a hiding place and Renjun perfectly understands why she's freaking out. He sends him a tired smile before following Koeun into her house. It's his second time in Koeun's house and he's sad that he still couldn't admire the beautifully matched wallpaper, flooring and furniture.

Koeun opened the door to her guest bedroom and walked off to her own room when Renjun promised that they'll be out quick. Renjun places the coffee and cupcakes at the coffee table and shrugs his coat off throwing it on the bed. He approaches Jaemin's curled up form by the window and sits down beside him. Renjun admires the view from the window, Koeun chose a nice house with a pretty view. He made a note to compliment her when they leave around 2:30am. He knows the exact time they go out. It's always been like that.

"How did you know?" Jaemin broke the silence and turns to look at Renjun, "How did you know I was here? Did he call you and ask you to look for me? Is he okay? Is he out walking in the cold?"

Renjun sighs and knew it was a mistake when Jaemin apologizes. "It was obvious where you were going. You knew Jeno would call either Yuta or Hyerin and ask if they knew where you were. Then he'd call Taeyong and panic before calling me. He didn't call to ask me to look for you, I did it on my own. I don't know where he is. If he's walking or not but I know he isn't walking but sitting on the bench infront of your house waiting for you to appear in his sight."

Jaemin kept quiet and apologized again. Renjun knew that after that statement of his, he's going to comfort and give Jaemin the coffee and cupcake and exit the house to escort Jaemin to his and Jeno's apartment where they both fix things up and leave him in the shadows again and in the next week the same things will replay again and again until something breaks. But this time, Renjun isn't going to wait for weeks. This time it ends now.

"Jaemin," Jaemin flinches at how angry and shaky Renjun's voice was and this time Renjun doesn't even try to hide it, "You know how much I care about you and Jeno but please stop. Your fights are about the goddamn couch design, what shitty movie you'll be watching on Friday night for your dates, why Jeno fucking smelled like lady's perfume when he fucking works as a perfume specialist, how you have lipstick on your clothes when you're a fucking make-up artist."

Renjun sees Jaemin look down on his feet. He feels bad about making Jaemin feel guilty but he needs to do this. For his sanity, for their relationship to actually last and for no one else to be disturbed at ungodly hours.

"I know you both love each other more than you love anything else in the world and I know you have insecurities and he has his but this isn't how you should deal with it. Honestly, it's fucking driving me crazy and I'm not even included in anything you two have. Look, I'm not saying this to make you feel guilty. I'm saying this because I- no, _we_ know this isn't healthy."

"But how else do we deal with each other when we fight?" Jaemin's voice was already cracking and Renjun felt even worse but he knew it's for the best.

"Talk. Do something that doesn't include running away or physical and mental harm. Sort it out in a civilized manner. Jae, you know I'm here for you two and I'm not saying this to make you feel like shit. I want you to have the happy relationship that you both deserve." Jaemin nods and apologizes again. Renjun stands up to get his phone from his coat and dials Jeno's number. He knows he isn't getting Jaemin to walk anytime soon.

He gets directed to voice mail and he groans in frustation. He dials Hina's number instead and waits for her to pick it up. Hina is his cousin and a co-worker of Jeno, she works as a representative in the company that Jeno works in and Renjun doesn't need to worry about Hina waking up because of him calling. She works the night shifts and gets out of work around 2:40am. She picks up on the 4th ring and hummed.

"Can you pick us up at Koeun's house- no we weren't doing anything dirty. Where did you learn that term and what does that mean? It means what-- oh my god no. Hina keep quiet and let me talk. Okay I'm with Jaemin and-" Hina hangs up and Renjun knows she's on her way. Hina knows everything about Renjun's situation and he's ready to get another lecture. He tells Jaemin about the coffee and cupcakes and Jaemin thanks him.

\------------------

Renjun's head hits his pillow. It's been 3 weeks and nothing has ever been the same.

Unlike before where he doesn't welcome the time 1:27am, this time he's more than happy to look at his phone. Ever since the talk with Jaemin, all of them met at Sicheng's cafe and talked it out and the two apologized to everyone. Renjun sat quietly at the side and just smiles whenever the look his way. He feels Chenle hold his hand under the table and Renjun squeezes it. He mouthed an "I'm fine" and that time, he really means it.

Renjun's phone beeps and turns to reach it from the floor.

**koleader: you free tomorrow?**

**tamago sushi: Who are you asking?**

**koleader: yall**

**the cutest: I am y tho**

**satan_himself.mp4: ew chenle IM the cutest dont u dare**

_satan_himself.mp4 removed the cutest's nickname_

_satan_himself.mp4 named Zhong Chenle 'yogabbagabba'_

**junwow: OH MY GOD**

**yogabbagabba: FUCK OF F SATANA THAT WAS ONE TIME**

**satan_himself.mp4: this isnt glee yogabbagabba get ur facts straight**

**jisungie: shIT HYUCKHAHAHHAH A**

**koleader: anYWAYS ARE YALL FREE BECAUSE MY DAD GOT FREE TICKETS TO THE NEW CARNIVAL**

**(✿◠‿◠): I'm free tomorrow. I'll be going! (◍•ᴗ•◍)**

**tamago sushi: Renjun's nickname is so cute omg**

**satan_himself.mp4: im not missing any opportunjty coint me in fuckers**

**yogabbagabba: U missed the opportunity to spell 2 words right**

**yukgay: oh shit**

**(✿◠‿◠): I'm going to bed!! Good night ily all! ♡**

**satan_himself.mp4: night rennie**

**junwow: see u tmrw junnie**

**koleader: good night renjun (◕‿◕✿)**

**junwow: how come junnie gets an kaomoji but we dont**

**koleader: because he and jisung arent a pieces of shit like the rest of u**

**hinana: jisungs as bad as sir yogabbagabba wtf koeun y u playin favorites :(**

****jisung: ily2 koleader (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ♡(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ♡(ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ♡** **

His chat was disturbed by the sharp sounds of his ringtone he looks at the caller and furrowed his eyebrows. Renjun stared at it and waited for the call to end. He's done with his old routine and with the help of Donghyuck and everyone else, he's moving on step by step. He places his phone beside on the bedside table and stares at the ceiling. His phone rings again and he turns around, "I'm not going back." 

This time, Renjun falls asleep easily and his phone beeped once more. 

****je-nojam: sorry renjun i thought i was calling jaemin!! i swear that was by accident why did you even name yourselves identical emojis ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ** **

****satans_sibling.mp4: rENJUN IM SORRY MY IDIOT BOYFRIEND ACCIDENTALLY CALLED U BC HE HAS NO EYES AND CANT DECIPHER SIMPL KAOMOJIS CAN U BELIEVE IT HE CALLED IT AN EMPJI THE DISRESPEKT**  
**satan_sibling.mp4: ANYWAYS GET UR REST BOI SEE U TOMORROW AT THE CARNIVAL <333** **

**Author's Note:**

> who do u think was the one that renjun liked was it jaemin or jeno?? u guess:')
> 
> also aaa a i've been slacking off so much in writing and finishing my nct fics im so sorry
> 
>  
> 
> _ALSO DO U GUYS WATCH PD101 WHO'S UR MAIN BOY(S)??_


End file.
